French And Italian Lovers
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Why are French and Italian lovers seen as the best kind of lovers to have? A glimpse through the eyes of their lovers while they show us why these three are in such high demand as lovers. Multipairings. (Feel free to suggest a pairing, but please send me links to fanfiction or pictures of them if you could please.)
1. French: England

It was not in the way flirtatious remarks fell from his lips with ease or the sizzling, mindboggling way that sex felt with him.

It was in the simple and genuine gestures that spoke volumes.

It was the way that he could remember just how I liked my tea or how he always knew just when and where to stop his teasing before it started to hurt.

It was the way that he catered to my needs before his own and the fact that he always knew what I needed and what I wanted with out me having to tell him.

It was that rather than celebrate an independence that he had helped establish, he'd get wasted with me to the point that the next morning, he would look like he had went through Hell.

He wouldn't fuss over his looks like normal, but focus on how I felt.

It was the way that he truly knew when I hated him or had difficulty expressing myself.

It was the way that he'd listen to my drunken ramblings as well as my not so drunken ramblings.

It was the way that he took all of my insults in stride, and didn't let them hurt him.

It was the way that he let his walls fall down around me and mine likewise.

The moments of genuine compliments that you'd think were rare but weren't that he would tell me.

It was the gentle touches of affection that he graced my body with like I was a piece of art.

It was his understanding when it came to my work or my reading that I was to be left alone for a little while.

It was the gentle kisses that while chaste when placed on my body that contained more emotion that the world had ever seen before.

The reason why I loved him was the fact that he was his whole self around me, and he loved as well as cherished me.


	2. South Italian: North Italy

"Fr-Fratello." Feli cried from where he peeked out from behind Romano's back.

"They're gone." Romano sighed and knelt in front of his brother to treat his wounds.

"Thank you." Feli smiled.

* * *

><p>He chased the demons and bullies away.<p>

He tended to me when I got hurt.

He looked out for me willingly when no one else would.

His arms promised safety and a neverending love.

When he kissed me, no one else's opinions mattered.

Everything was alright in the world that could judge coldly what we are.

We are brothers and we are lovers.

His arms belonged around me and his lips belonged on mine even if it was seen as wrong by the rest of the world.

He didn't care what they'd say anyway which encouraged me to do the same.

He was my confidence boost, and he taught me to do some things on my own that I would normally depend on others for.

He listened to my ramblings even if they brought a frown on to his face.

He often times tried to shield me from the heartbreak and pain of the world.

Romano took the brunt of the harsh judgement of the world.

If we didn't already share a last name, I would have taken his in a heartbeat.

He guided me when I needed him to, and he sort of put me on a pedestal as he felt that I am much more talented than him.

We share a country, so our bond had already started out strong and well which only seemed to have improved once we were united.

He takes care of me when I'm in trouble or hurt.

The only times that insults fly from his lips about me are when he worries about me which is really cute just as Big Brother Spain says.

Lovi loves me like no other, and it shows in his heart that is reflected off of his eyes.

I feel no shame in loving my own brother this way as he is my soulmate.


	3. North Italian: Germany

He brought cheer with him those first, few days after I had met him, and like him the cheer stayed.

There was a strength held with in his happiness that I didn't quite understand.

On stressful days, he'd help me relax and cheer me up.

His silly antics and games could somehow make me feel better.

His innocence and cheer made me want to protect him.

Coming home to him, relieved me.

He always insisted on helping me out by cooking and sometimes by even cleaning with me.

He encourages me to take a break for a siesta, so that my body doesn't shut down from overworking it and stress.

He is my strength and motivation to work hard.

His joy gave me happiness.

His enthusiasm motivated me.

He gave an added element to my life that was for the better.

He somehow made me feel whole when I had previously thought that I had been just fine back then.

How he did that was beyond me.

He's the kind of confusion that I'll never understand, and will somehow make me life more cheerful in that confusing way.

I love him.


	4. French: Liechtenstein

I could never figure out why Big Brother didn't trust him.

Francis was sweet in all the right ways.

He comforted me when I broke down, and soothed my fears.

He would sing to me French lullabies during the nights that I would stay over, and we'd huddle close together as if it was too cold to go anywhere else.

His arms were gentle and loving when they held me wrapped up in his solid and loving embrace.

Brother always warned me that Francis would touch me inappropriately, but he never did.

Gentle and chaste kisses filled my soul up with warmth when he did kiss me.

He would often hold my hand, and he truly cared for me despite England's grumbles that France never fell in love.

Others were silly as well and often misunderstood my France.

He loved me which was clear in all of his actions and words.

He put me first.

There is a love in him that is so hard to explain or may be it's my youth as everyone says that I'm too young to feel this way.

Francis takes care of me in a way that no one ever has.

I love my Frenchman strongly in the very, same way that he loves me: truly in a way that not many people come to know in their lifetimes.


	5. North Italian: England

**Thank you to guest-san for the request of EngIta, so this is for you as well! I adore the ship too! **

It was hard to say what first attracted me to him.

May be it was his constant cheeriness in contrast to my rare moods of positivity.

It could have also been his ability to handle my moodiness with ease or how I began to feel about his culture.

Either way there was some sort of attractive quality to him that drew me towards him.

After a while, time proved that we fit together like a lock and a key.

He loved to teach me to cook Italian food, and he took care of me if I ever fell ill.

Aside from how he took care of me, I took care of him too.

He possesses that strange ability of making anyone happier when he's near that even affects me.

It was frustrating though that I could never stay mad at him.

He was never very good at getting his paperwork done which I always encourage him to finish it even when he tried to distract me from ny own.

The North Italian is kindhearted; he had always been this way which is more attractive than I'll probably ever admit.

He had quickly become a part of me that I never wanted to leave.

He completed me, and best of all, he believed me.

So many people doubted my magic or what I saw, but Feliciano never did.

He was scared of it, yes, but he knew that they existed at least.

I had to constantly remind him that my magical friends wouldn't hurt him, and nthat he was safe with me.

Flying Mint Bunny even adored him; she couldn't get enough of the amazing Italian either.

Feliciano is lovable, and I love every square inch of him.


	6. South Italian: Belgium

It was strange that now I was the one chasing him or had been anyway.

The romantic feelings had probably started when little Roma had fallen for me when he was a child.

It had only grew and changed in the recent years to the point that I couldn't imagine my life with out him.

His shyness was adorable, and he was much kinder than most people ever noticed.

His kindness was only shown through his actions rather than his words which made him several times more attractive to me.

His beauty was truly expressed in his character; he had always been extremely sweet to me in his own unique way.

He was a fantastic lover, because of his kind heart that could never be hidden by any supposed 'meaness' that people may claim he has.

His heart is what had made me fall for him in the end; true kindness could never be fully hidden away.

I love that younger than me, half-nation with all of my heart that is forever his.


End file.
